Field of the Disclosure
This application relates, in general, to a wake system for a watercraft, and more particularly, to a surf wake system for modifying a wake produced by a watercraft travelling through water.
Description of the Related Art
Wake surfing has become increasingly popular in recent years because, unlike an ocean wave, a wake produced by a watercraft is on-demand not to mention continuous and endless as long as the watercraft is moving forward. As a watercraft travels through water, the watercraft displaces water and thus generates waves including bow wave and diverging stern waves on both sides of the watercraft. Due to pressure differences, these waves generally converge in the hollow formed behind the traveling watercraft and/or interfere with each other to form a wake behind the watercraft. Such a wake, however, is generally small, choppy or too close to the watercraft to be suitable and safe for water sports, and particularly not suitable for wake boarding or surfing.
To facilitate surfing, a wake can be formed away from the stern of the watercraft, for example, about ten feet away, and with a waist-height peak, for example, about three feet or higher. Those of skill in the art will understand that a wake for wake surfing can be formed at various different distances behind the watercraft, and the wake can have various different heights. Generally hundreds, and sometimes thousands, of pounds of additional weight or ballast to a rear corner of the watercraft to make the watercraft tilt to one side, displaces more water, and hence generates a larger wake on that side. Such additional weight may be in the form of removable ballast bags, installed ballast tanks or bladders, or passengers positioned to one side of the watercraft, which is primarily used to tip the watercraft to that side. Using such additional weight to produce larger wakes, however, poses several disadvantages. For example, such additional weight may take up significant space and capacity that may otherwise reduce the passenger capacity of the watercraft. Also, such additional weight may unbalance the watercraft creating difficulties in control. Moreover, the additional weight generally must be moved from one side of the water craft to the other in order to generate a wake on the other side of the water craft. Shifting such additional weight may require significant time and effort. For example, filling and emptying ballast tanks to switch from one side to the other may require 20 minutes or more.
Alternatively, it is known to require extensive modification to a boat hull to promote a proper surf wake. An example of generating a larger wake can be found in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,527 to Lochtefeld et al.
Generally, wake surfing is a water sport in which a surfer trails behind a ballasted wake boat at relatively slow speeds. Riders surf on an endless wave. The wake boats are specific wake boats with rear platforms and direct submerged drives so the propeller is under the boat.
In order to create wakes, owners of inboard boats place ballast, such as water, lead weights, cement, or other heavy objects in different sections of the boat in order to weight the boat down and create a larger wake. The weight may add a bias of weight toward the back corner of the boat that the rider is surfing on.
However, it takes trial and error to figure out where to put the ballast and how much to produce the best wave on your boat. For example, if a left surf wake is desired, one would position a significant amount of weight near the aft left corner of the boat. Positioning several hundred pounds of ballast (e.g., 600-800 lbs, or more) or several large men adjacent the desired corner may be necessary for creating a suitable surf wake. One will appreciate such imbalance generally leads to significant lean of the watercraft. For example, a lean of approximately 14° is often necessary when using conventional ballast systems in order to create a suitable surf wake. As one can imagine, such lean may have deleterious effects on both handling and passenger enjoyment.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.
In light of the foregoing, it would therefore be useful to provide surf wake system that overcomes the above and other disadvantages.